Here's To the Night
by Lokaia
Summary: TJ/Seth. My gift to Cat ((long overdue)). This isn't really my pairing, so reviews would be appreciated.


Title:: Here's To The Night  
Author:: Lokaia  
Disclaimer:: All characters belong to Peter David, Bill Mumy, and Nickelodeon on some level, I believe. Nothing is mine.  
Summary:: My gift to Cat. It's taken forever to write so I hope you guys like it. This is soooo not my pairing, though... *frightened*. Rated R for sexuality and cursing.  
-------------------  
  
"Well, Commander, you obviously underestimated me!" TJ announced as she set her glass down. She wobbled a bit on her chair, but still managed to refill her glass.  
  
Seth smiled at the amount of vodka she spilled on the table and nodded. "I obviously did, Ms. Davenport," he replied, slurring his speech a bit himself. TJ had caught him in the mess hall doing a bit of early-morning-drinking after a particularly harsh adventure. She had chastised him, and Seth, not really in the mood for it, had snapped at her. It was all a bit fuzzy now, but he believed that he had insulted her drinking ability. A certain line ran through his head: "You're just mad   
because you have no idea what this tastes like."  
  
She had scowled. "Commander, that is beside the point, but as a matter of fact I HAVE had alcohol before."  
  
"Ever been drunk?" Seth pried, taking another shot. He really just wanted to enjoy his drinks and drunkeness alone, and was trying to push her buttons.  
  
Her cheeks flushed and her mouth hardened into a tight line. "This has nothing to do with what I came here to--"  
  
"That would be a 'no'." Seth turned back to refilling his glass, confidant that she would retreat in an angry huff.  
  
No one was more surprised than he when the woman took a seat beside him. TJ Davenport glared at him, snatched his filled glass and downed it in one gulp. She hiccuped slightly, a hand to her chest, then swallowed and set the glass down. "There, you see?" she snapped. "I can drink just as well as you can, Seth Goddard."  
  
He had grinned, taken another glass from the table and set it in front of her, saying, "Care to make a wager on that?"  
  
Which had led them to the point they were at now. Seth refilled his glass, spilling a bit less than TJ. The woman was now holding her glass up to her eye, looking through it curiously. Yes, she was far more drunk than he was. They were both undoubtedly smashed, but Seth had had more experience with holding his liquor.  
  
"Had enough, Theresa?" he inquired sweetly.  
  
She scowled at him, but the scowl was halfhearted, as the glass was still against her eye. "Don't call me that," she snapped, eyeing him through the glass. She looked wildly around the table for a moment then scowled again. "What did you do with my glass?"  
  
Seth laughed, almost falling from his chair, and leaned heavily across the table to push her glass down. She glanced at it, shocked, then shrugged and grabbed the bottle of vodka. "This really is excellent alcohol, Commander," she commented, swirling her drink about. "Where did you find it?"  
  
Seth smiled. "I, uh... I asked the Christa for alcohol. She gave me this."  
  
"It's good," TJ said again. "Very good." She grinned wickedly and took a swig from the bottle itself, discarding her glass.  
  
Seth burst out in laughter, reaching across to pull the bottle from her lips. "TJ!"  
  
TJ hiccupped again, wiping the back of her hand against her mouth and looking at him. "I seem to have lost my glass again, Commander."  
  
Seth smiled. "You can call me Seth, TJ. We're old drinking buddies now."  
  
She pouted. "And I was hoping for more! Well, I suppose you can call me Theresa then." She fell forward against the table, latching onto his arm. "But I want my drink back."  
  
Seth leaned back in his chair, thinking about her earlier words. He held the bottle firmly in his hand and grinned at her. "What were you hoping for, THERESA?"  
  
Her eyebrows raised. "Right now I'm hoping for that bottle."  
  
He held the bottle at arm's length, his grin growing. "Anything besides drinking buddies for us, Theresa? More than colleagues?"  
  
TJ made a face. "Like what?" she asked, still reaching for the bottle.  
  
The more he drank, the more Seth noticed the fiery glint of her hair, the sensualness of her vodka-drowned lips. He liked that, he thought, and took another swig from the bottle. "What would you do for a drink out of this bottle?"  
  
"What SHOULD I do?" TJ asked innocently. She caught the spark in his eye and raised an eyebrow. A smile played across her lips and she leaned back in her chair. Seth's hair, the part that wasn't a noble-looking gray, was still a rich and healthy brown with natural highlights. His hazel eyes were always bright with curiosity and adventure and drinking hadn't seemed to impair that. His body was well formed, she could see that even through his uniform. She leaned forward and unevenly balanced her chin on one hand. "What do you want exactly, SETH?"  
  
Wondering why he had ever thought of this woman as uptight, Seth gave her a sly grin. "Perhaps you should come and GET the bottle, THERESA." He stretched his arm farther out, shaking the bottle enticingly.  
  
"Well, maybe I will!" TJ stood unsteadily and latched onto her chair before she fell over.  
  
Seth halfway stood, worriedly, but she gathered her balance quickly enough and walked to him. A satisfied smirk on his face, Seth looked up at her expectantly. TJ met his gaze, her expression slightly stony. "You do realize that I am the assistant principal at the UPP's Starcademy, don't you, Commander?"  
  
Seth raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised at her words. "Does it really matter?" he asked.  
  
TJ shook her head, almost falling over in the process. "No. I simply wanted to remind you of the station of the woman you are taking advantage of."  
  
"Duly noted," Seth told her with a nod. He grinned and reached out with his free hand to catch her around the waist. He pulled a bit harder than he had meant to, and the drunken woman fell heavily onto his lap, one arm landing around his neck and the other smacking him in the face.  
  
Perhaps it was the excessive amount of alcohol he had consumed, or the pleasant feeling of Theresa James Davenport in his lap that kept him from fully registering the pain of the slap, but he knew that it wasn't deadened nerves. His body tingled where her flesh touched his and he grinned at her.  
  
TJ was, for the moment, fully unaware of her position on the commander and reached for the bottle of vodka again. Seth held it out, waiting until she met his gaze. There was something there that TJ wasn't exactly used to--the kind of drunken passion that has less to do with thought than it does with... well, something else. She gazed at him for a moment, unsure, until she felt a hand press against the small of her back, pressing her body further to his chest. Her eyes widened, and she suddenly noticed the location of her own hands, around his neck and at his chest. "Why, Commander," she murmured, still slurring a bit. "I didn't know you cared."  
  
"Wanna know how much?" he asked quietly. His hand moved up from her back to the base of her head, pulling her forward until their lips met. His mouth still tasted of vodka and TJ drank it in delightedly. When he pulled away, Seth grinned, licked his lips and murmured, "Mm. That IS a good drink."  
  
"I'm still thirsty," TJ muttered, leaning in to capture his mouth with hers.  
  
----------  
  
TJ groaned, jamming a pillow over her head to keep the jackhammer from drilling a hole through her skull. Realizing that it wasn't going to go away just like that, she discarded the pillow and rolled over to the edge of the bed, hanging her head until she got her bearings. She remembered nights like this before—not many of them, but enough to realize that she had been horribly smashed the night before. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remember. There had been vodka. Quite a bit of vodka. Oh, so much vodka. The commander seemed to be located in those memories as well, though she couldn't quite remember why. TJ hoped she hadn't embarassed herself horribly in front of him, said or done anything stupid.  
  
Another groan, lower this time. This must have been a bloody hell of a hangover—she hardly even registered making that groan herself. But as the bed creaked of its seemingly own will, TJ's eyes grew wide. And as her eyes actually opened, she began to notice a few strange things. The first was a bedside table. She was hanging over the right side of the bed, but her table was on the left side, not the right. The second thing she noticed was another groan she was fairly sure she did NOT make, and the third was a bit of cloth peeking from under the bed frame. Horror gripping her, she tentatively reached out to pull the cloth into view. Panties. HER panties. Hiding a groan of her own, she hesitantly lifted the comforter to glance down at herself.  
  
TJ Davenport tried to take several calm, cleansing breaths.  
  
Unfortunately, that was when the other groaner decided to speak.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
And the voice was undoubtedly Commander Seth Goddard.  
  
Feeling as though her head weighed about eight tons, TJ turned to look at the owner of the voice. Seth was lying on his back, watching her worriedly. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
TJ felt as if her blush reached the very tips of her toes. She moved to the far edge of the bed and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "Oh, God," she muttered. "Oh, God, what have I done?"  
  
A familiar smirk fell across Seth's face. "Well, when two people get together like we did it's usually called 'sex', Theresa."  
  
She gaped at him for a moment before smacking her forehead with a hand. "Good GOD, what have I done?"  
  
When he spoke again, Seth's voice was soft and worried. "It wasn't that horrible, was it? You ARE okay?"  
  
TJ turned back to gape at him again. "Am I OKAY?! Commander—"  
  
"Seth," he interrupted.  
  
"We've become… INVOLVED!" she finished, disregarding his interruption and blushing furiously.  
  
He smiled. "No, Teej, we've had sex. We were already involved."  
  
"Does everything have to be a bloody joke with you?" she demanded angrily. "I'm being serious!"  
  
"So am I," he told her, straightening up on his elbows and meeting her gaze. "ARE you okay?"  
  
"Besides the supreme idiocy that's apparently taken over my body, YES, I'm fine!" TJ snapped at him, drawing the covers closer and keeping her gaze firmly on his face.  
  
"Good." Seth watched her for a moment, everything under her chin hidden by the blanket. He sighed and looked away. "Look, I think a few things need to be said here apparently. First, we were drunk. You can't blame yourself for things you do when you're drunk."  
  
"I should have known better," TJ muttered.  
  
"You DO know better," Seth told her. Something in his tone was strange, but he continued. "When you're as overloaded with alcohol as we were, you don't control your actions. You know that."  
  
TJ didn't speak, merely drew the covers tighter around her.  
  
Seth sighed and looked across at the wall again. "Second, I remember more than you do apparently, and I made the first move, not you. None of this is your fault—just vodka's."  
  
TJ stayed silent, and presently Seth turned his head to meet her gaze. "Third," he said conversationally. "I didn't see this as a mistake."  
  
"Of course you didn't," TJ told him with slight frustration. "That's just the problem, Commander—"  
  
"SETH."  
  
"You just don't care about—"  
  
"Actually, Theresa, the problem is that I DO care." The odd tone was back again and his gaze was harder, more pentrating when she met it. "Don't write this off as a casual fucking between friends, because that's not what I'm going to do. This actually meant something to me."  
  
TJ was in stunned silence for a good minute and a half. "You… we were drunk," she said lamely.  
  
"Terribly," he agreed. "But that doesn't mean anything except that's how it got started." He smiled, not at all mocking her. "I don't think I would have expected a relationship with you to affect me so much. Friendship or otherwise."  
  
TJ could do nothing but stare at him. "Comman—Seth," she blushed again, "we're colleagues. Nothing more."  
  
"Nothing more?" Seth repeated. "Theresa, we've known each other since we were children. I KNOW you had a crush on me then. Now you're here, in my room, in my bed, naked. You're telling me that the only thing on your mind is making sure that nothing else happens between us?"  
  
"W-well, I," TJ stammered.  
  
"Knowing full well that we had sex last night," Seth continued, "you're not in the least bit curious as to how it would be when we're both sober?"  
  
TJ stared at him for a moment, before shaking her head, breathing deeply.  
  
Deciding something, Seth rolled on his side to face her. "Well, I am," he murmured before reaching out to catch her chin in his hand. He brought it forward and touched his lips to hers.  
  
TJ froze in shock, but didn't make any move to stop him. As his lips enveloped her own in a delicious kiss, Seth's hand swept past her chin to her jaw and neck. His hand pulled away at the blanket as it traveled down her shoulder. Once it was free, he moved his kisses along her jawline in light touches, waiting until he reached the base of her neck to add his tongue and teeth into the equation.  
  
His hand massaged her shoulder as his mouth worked on her neck, and TJ was left a gaping, gasping mess in his hands. Her eyes fluttered closed as he touched her and she could do nothing more than lie on her stomach, in that exact same position, and allow him to do so.  
  
"Well?" His voice was slightly muffled, as he did not raise his head from her neck to speak. His tongue passed over the quickly-reddening skin he was working on. "Drunk or sober?"  
  
TJ swallowed hard. "Well, sober is a bit more memorable…."  
  
Seth finally pulled from her, laughing in the process. He grinned and TJ found herself smiling at him as well. As if suddenly realizing something, TJ glanced wildly around the room. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Do you keep a clock?" TJ asked.  
  
"Yes. I keep it on my wrist. Perhaps you've heard of the devices. They're quite new—only about four or five hundred years old."  
  
TJ scowled at him only to find an apologetic look and his hand back on her shoulder. "Sorry. Reflex. I'll get it." He leaned on one arm to reach over her body to the bedside table. Nevermind the fact that this action made his blanket slip to his waist, and his hovering over TJ gave her quite a view. She flushed again and looked away, waiting until he was settled back in bed to turn back. He was smiling again and holding out a watch to her.  
  
"Thank you," TJ mumbled, taking it from him. She glanced at it and breathed a sigh of relief. "If the children haven't come to wake either of us up yet, they won't for a while."  
  
Seth smiled. "I seem to remember asking Thelma to tell them they could have the day off. They won't even be thinking about us."  
  
TJ was shocked. "Seth, I had an entire lesson plan set up for them!"  
  
Seth shrugged. "Lesson cancelled," he muttered with a grin, leaning in to capture her lips in another kiss.  
  
"Is this how it is going to be now?" she asked in a murmur once they had seperated.  
  
"How what's going to be?"  
  
"You know—I say something you don't want to hear and you kiss me to shut me up," TJ told him.  
  
He smiled. "It can work the other way around, too, I would think. Want to try?"  
  
TJ flushed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "What would you say?"  
  
Seth grinned at the choice. "Well, let's see. How about, 'Screw your damn schedule, Ms. Davenport, I need them at helm tod—'"  
  
TJ immediately cut him off when her hand shot out from under the blanket to grab him at the back of the head. She caught him in a hard kiss, surprising herself with the intensity. iAnd while I'm being insanei she thought to herself, allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth.  
  
His surprise was evident, but it wasn't long before he matched her in intensity. Seth caught her about the waist, flipping TJ onto her back and leaning over her for better access to her mouth.  
  
TJ's eyes flew open in surprise and embarassment when the blanket's new position allowed Seth to view more of her body. However his eyes were closed, and the kiss was becoming something quite special. Her own eyes slipped closed and she twined her arms tightly around his neck, pulling his body down to her.  
  
She felt the warmth and weight of his body on hers, sending a tingling sensation that drove her to the brink of insanity. When the warmth on her lips was taken away, TJ lifted her chin trying to capture Seth's mouth again.  
  
She heard a low chuckle and flushed furiously, opening her eyes to see Seth smiling down at her. TJ swallowed hard, turning her gaze away from his in embarassment. Seth caught her chin with a single finger, turning it gently to meet his gaze again. He ran a hand through her hair almost lovingly, and lowered his head. He kissed her neck softly, sensually, running a hand from her shoulder, down her body to her waist. An electric tingle ran through TJ and she took a shuddering breath as Seth's lips moved against her. "God, Seth," she breathed, finding herself clutching his shoulders tightly.  
  
The hand resting at her waist slid down to her hip, holding her down as Seth moved his kisses down her neck and to her chest. Swallowing hard, TJ's hand ran to his chin, pulling Seth's face up to hers. He stared at her in surprise until TJ pressed her lips against his with a furious need. He responded quickly, the hand at her hip rolling around to her back to pull her further to him.  
  
---------------  
  
"SCORE!" Harlan cheered, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
Rosie looked at him quizzically. "You did? I thought you said you only get a point when the ball goes in that net."  
  
"It DID go through the net," the human protested.  
  
"Yeah, but you ran with it first," Suzee protested. "When Bova did it, you said he was 'traveling' and didn't give him a point."  
  
Harlan shrugged. "Oh... yeah, but, ah... well, it wasn't because he was traveling."  
  
"I WAS traveling," Bova commented. "Traveling across the court to put that stupid ball into that pointless net."  
  
"Right, but you didn't get the point because you were, ah... pessidising."  
  
Suzee raised an eyebrow. "'Pessidising'?"  
  
"Yeah," Harlan continued. "It's when you have the ball, and you're about to make a basket and you say something pessimistic. Then its a foul."  
  
"But Harlan, he wasn't trying to make a basket," Radu protested. "He was trying to put the ball in the net. And I didn't see a bird anywhere on the court."  
  
"Me either," Suzee added skeptically. "In fact, did ANYONE see a fowl on the court?"  
  
The others shook their heads and Harlan sighed. "No, I didn't mean... nevermind. C'mon, let's play again."  
  
"I'm going to do something else," Bova announced. "Not that any of you care, but this is the most mentally inept game I've ever seen before. I'm going to play my favorite game."  
  
"What's that?" Rosie asked.  
  
"Solitaire."  
  
"I'll go with you," Radu offered. "I don't really understand this game anyway."  
  
Suzee fell in step. "Honestly, Harlan, we've got an entire day off and you want to play this stupid game? Let's go do something else."  
  
Harlan sighed again, following. "Fine."  
  
"Why do we have the day off?" Rosie wondered as she followed along. "Thelma just told me we didn't have class."  
  
"Who cares?" Harlan replied. "But whatever the Commander and Ms. Davenport are doing, I hope they keep doing it."  
  
The others agreed and made their way to the team room.  
  
-----THE END----- 


End file.
